ponymondawnduskfandomcom-20200213-history
Moves
Moves are a series of attacks and abilities which the Ponymons are capable of learn and use. A Ponymon may only learn 4 different moves and the moves can, in most cases, only be used inside battle, however, there are exceptions. More information about moves can be found on the moves category page. UNDER CONSTRUCTION |- |200 |OUTRAGE CHAOS STORM CHAOS STORM |- |200 |SANDSTORM SANDSTORM SANDSTORM |- |200 |GIGA DRAIN SYMPHONY SYMPHONY |- |200 |ENDURE ENDURE Endure |- |200 |CHARM CHARM CHARM |- |200 |ROLLOUT STAMPEDE STAMPEDE |- |200 |FALSE SWIPE LIGHT TOUCH LIGHT TOUCH |- |200 |SWAGGER SWAGGER SWAGGER |- |200 |MILK DRINK MILK DRINK MILK DRINK |- |200 |SPARK STATIC STATIC |- |210 |FURY CUTTER WING DANCE WING DANCE STEEL WING STEEL WING STEEL WING MEAN LOOK MEAN LOOK MEAN LOOK ATTRACT SQUEE SQUEE SLEEP TALK SNORE SNORE HEAL BELL CHIME CHIME RETURN RETURN RETURN PRESENT PRESENT PRESENT FRUSTRATION FRUSTRATION FRUSTRATION SAFEGUARD PURE AURA PURE AURA PAIN SPLIT PAIN SPLIT PAIN SPLIT SACRED FIRE SOLAR FLARE SOLAR FLARE MAGNITUDE BASS DROP BASS DROP DYNAMICPUNCH DIZZYINGHOOF DIZZYINGHOOF MEGAHORN MEGAHORN MEGAHORN DRAGONBREATH CHAOS SPARK CHAOS SPARK BATON PASS TAG OUT TAG OUT ENCORE CHEER CHEER PURSUIT PURSUIT PURSUIT RAPID SPIN TUMBLE TUMBLE SWEET SCENT SWEET SCENT SWEET SCENT IRON TAIL TAIL FLAUNT TAIL FLAUNT METAL CLAW CLAW SWIPE CLAW SWIPE VITAL THROW FOCUSEDGLOMP FOCUSEDGLOMP MORNING SUN SUN BATH SUN BATH SYNTHESIS SECOND WIND SECOND WIND MOONLIGHT MOONLIGHT MOONLIGHT HIDDEN POWER HIDDEN POWER HIDDEN POWER CROSS CHOP HOOF CRASH HOOF CRASH TWISTER TWISTER TWISTER RAIN DANCE RAIN DANCE RAIN DANCE SUNNY DAY SUN RAISE SUN RAISE CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH MIRROR COAT MIRRORSHIELD MIRRORSHIELD PSYCH UP PSYCH UP PSYCH UP EXTREMESPEED EXTREMESPEED EXTREMESPEED ANCIENTPOWER GEM SEARCH GEM SEARCH SHADOW BALL SHADOW BALL SHADOW BALL FUTURE SIGHT WILD WAVE WILD WAVE ROCK SMASH ROCK SMASH ROCK SMASH WHIRLPOOL WHIRLPOOL WHIRLPOOL BEAT UP UNITED FRONT UNITED FRONT FAKE OUT FAKE OUT FAKE OUT UPROAR CANTATA CANTATA STOCKPILE STOCKPILE STOCKPILE SPIT UP SPIT UP SPIT UP SWALLOW SWALLOW SWALLOW HEAT WAVE HEAT WAVE HEAT WAVE HAIL HAIL HAIL TORMENT TORMENT TORMENT FLATTER FLATTER FLATTER WILL-O-WISP CHAOS TRAIL CHAOS TRAIL MEMENTO CORRUPT CORRUPT FACADE TANTRUM TANTRUM FOCUS PUNCH FOCUS HOOF FOCUS HOOF SMELLINGSALT MASSAGE MASSAGE FOLLOW ME FOLLOW ME FOLLOW ME NATURE POWER NATURE POWER NATURE POWER CHARGE CHARGE CHARGE TAUNT TAUNT TAUNT HELPING HAND HELPING HAND HELPING HAND TRICK TRICK TRICK ROLE PLAY ROLE PLAY ROLE PLAY WISH WISH WISH ASSIST ASSIST ASSIST INGRAIN INGRAIN INGRAIN SUPERPOWER APPLE BUCK APPLE BUCK MAGIC COAT MAGIC COAT MAGIC COAT RECYCLE DESIGN DESIGN REVENGE REVENGE REVENGE BRICK BREAK TREE BREAK TREE BREAK YAWN YAWN YAWN KNOCK OFF KNOCK OFF KNOCK OFF ENDEAVOR ENDEAVOR ENDEAVOR ERUPTION ROCK MASTERY ROCK MASTERY SKILL SWAP SKILL SWAP SKILL SWAP IMPRISON IMPRISON IMPRISON REFRESH REFRESH REFRESH GRUDGE GRUDGE GRUDGE SNATCH SNATCH SNATCH SECRET POWER SECRET POWER SECRET POWER DIVE DIVE DIVE ARM THRUST HOOF THRUST HOOF THRUST CAMOUFLAGE CAMOUFLAGE CAMOUFLAGE TAIL GLOW FOCUS MAGIC FOCUS MAGIC LUSTER PURGE LUSTER PURGE LUSTER PURGE MIST BALL MIST BALL MIST BALL FEATHERDANCE FEATHERDANCE FEATHERDANCE TEETER DANCE TEETER DANCE TEETER DANCE BLAZE KICK BLAZE KICK BLAZE KICK MUD SPORT MUD SPORT MUD SPORT ICE BALL ICE BALL ICE BALL NEEDLE ARM CACTI SALVE CACTI SALVE SLACK OFF SLACK OFF SLACK OFF HYPER VOICE HYPER VOICE HYPER VOICE POISON FANG POISON FANG POISON FANG CRUSH CLAW CRUSH CLAW CRUSH CLAW BLAST BURN BLAST BURN BLAST BURN HYDRO CANNON HYDRO CANNON HYDRO CANNON METEOR MASH STAR STRIKE STAR STRIKE ASTONISH SPOOK SPOOK WEATHER BALL WEATHER BALL WEATHER BALL AROMATHERAPY AROMATHERAPY AROMATHERAPY FAKE TEARS FAKE TEARS FAKE TEARS AIR CUTTER FIERCE GALE FIERCE GALE OVERHEAT BURNING RAGE BURNING RAGE ODOR SLEUTH HOOF STAMP HOOF STAMP ROCK TOMB GEM BURY GEM BURY SILVER WIND POLLEN STORM POLLEN STORM METAL SOUND SHARP NOTE SHARP NOTE GRASSWHISTLE DULCET TONE DULCET TONE TICKLE BRUSHIE BRUSHIE COSMIC POWER COSMIC POWER COSMIC POWER WATER SPOUT SUDDEN RAIN SUDDEN RAIN SIGNAL BEAM LIGHT RAYS LIGHT RAYS SHADOW PUNCH SHADOW PUNCH SHADOW PUNCH EXTRASENSORY EXTRASENSORY EXTRASENSORY SKY UPPERCUT SKY UPPERCUT SKY UPPERCUT SAND TOMB DUST STORM DUST STORM SHEER COLD SHEER COLD SHEER COLD MUDDY WATER MUD WAVE MUD WAVE BULLET SEED SEED BARRAGE SEED BARRAGE AERIAL ACE TRUE HIT TRUE HIT ICICLE SPEAR GEM DANCE GEM DANCE IRON DEFENSE EARTHDEFENSE EARTHDEFENSE BLOCK BLOCK BLOCK HOWL BATTLE CRY BATTLE CRY DRAGON CLAW CHAOS CLAW CHAOS CLAW FRENZY PLANT PLANTMASTERY PLANTMASTERY BULK UP BULK UP BULK UP BOUNCE BOUNCE BOUNCE MUD SHOT MUD SPLASH MUD SPLASH POISON TAIL POISON TAIL POISON TAIL COVET COVET COVET VOLT TACKLE VOLT TACKLE VOLT TACKLE MAGICAL LEAF MAGICAL LEAF MAGICAL LEAF WATER SPORT WATER SPORT WATER SPORT CALM MIND CALM MIND CALM MIND LEAF BLADE LEAF DANCE LEAF DANCE DRAGON DANCE PURE FOCUS PURE FOCUS ROCK BLAST GEM SIFT GEM SIFT SHOCK WAVE BOLT RAIN BOLT RAIN WATER PULSE WATER SIGNAL WATER SIGNAL DOOM DESIRE DARK DESIRE DARK DESIRE PSYCHO BOOST MAGIC FLARE MAGIC FLARE |} moves category page Category:Reorganization Category:Mechanics